In long-line fishing a line is used which is provided with a great number of hooks, each connected to the line through a snood. In use, each hook is to be provided with a bait, and when the line is not in use, care must be taken that the line with its snoods are to the greatest possible extent prevented from being tangled or knotted. Consequently, it has been suggested to store the line without mounted hooks, the connection between each hook and its snood and the baiting of the individual hooks being effected during the setting of the line, the hooks being again disconnected from their snoods during the hauling in of the line.
As mentioned, the number of hooks associated with a single line is very great. Consequently, it is of the greatest importance to reduce the time and work involved in the individual hooking and baiting.